Control
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Jeff has to prove a point to someone. Slash, one shot, warnings inside. Rated for a reason!


**So...Jeff on Impact this past week. Him standing in that ring, looking so dominant inspired this. And I mentioned it to people, they liked it, so I wrote it. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Warnings: Rimming; bondage; Dominant/Submissive; exhibitionism; indirect voyerism;**

"So good baby," Jeff moaned. Adam practically purred at the compliment, knowing that it was meant whole-heartedly. The younger blonde smirked. He had Adam totally under his control and he knew it. The only problem was that some of their co-workers didn't know it and kept trying to tempt Adam away from him. The fact that Adam never even considered leaving him was beside the point. Jeff had no other option but to prove his control over his blonde. He had set up two video cameras in their hotel and had chained himself to the headboard and was currently ordering Adam to worship him.

"Ads," he breathed. "Stand up for me my pretty little baby. Twirl for me." Adam almost fell over his feet to do as he was told. He took up a position at the side of the bed, wearing only a dark blue thong pulled high on his waist, making the strap almost invisible, and the thick black leather band that encircled his throat.

"Fuck baby…so gorgeous," Jeff moaned. "Turn around and shake that ass for me." Adam did as he was told, instantly shaking his ass at Jeff. The younger blonde smirked. Adam hadn't been told about the camera but because of the careful manipulation by Jeff his baby was giving the video camera the perfect show.

"No matter how sexy you look with that strap all tucked up between you cheeks, I want it off," Jeff ordered. "Nice and slow. Give me a show." Adam almost whimpered before he remembered the order to be silent that he had been given before they started playing. His favourite thing to do was to make Jeff happy. And Jeff seemed to be happy when he put on shows for him. So Adam loved to put on shows. It was why he bent over, giving Jeff the best view of his ass and slid his fingers under the side straps of the thong.

"Fuck yeah Ads…" Jeff moaned. Adam pulled, making sure his legs were spread just far enough apart that it would get stuck between his cheeks. Jeff moaned loudly, loving the sight of those gorgeous cheeks spreading apart. If he looked really close he could even see a hint of his baby's most prized treasure-the entrance to the tightest, hottest, best feeling thing Jeff had ever experienced: Adam Copeland's ass.

"I want you to spread those pretty cheeks of yours," Jeff snarled. "Let me see that pretty pucker." Adam bit his lip to keep from whining before reaching back and spreading his cheeks as far as they would go.

"That's it Ads," Jeff growled. "You going to put on a proper show for me tonight? Finger yourself then fuck yourself on the biggest vibrator we own? Then ride me, prove to me just how much you love me?" Adam bucked his hips backwards, trying desperately to stay silent.

"You can make noise pet," Jeff said lazily. Adam immediately let out a sound that was a cross between a whimper and a whine. Jeff sniggered.

"Getting needy there baby?" he smirked. "Wanna get something inside of you?" Adam whined and nodded.

"Get on the bed, and suck me," Jeff ordered. Adam didn't even hesitate. Within seconds he had stripped Jeff of his boxers and had his cock in his mouth. Jeff moaned softly, bucking his hips gently to get Adam to suck him more thoroughly. The pretty blonde practically inhaled Jeff's cock, almost choking himself on it.

"Slowly," Jeff coached. "Pull off and worship me." Adam pulled off with a whine, not happy being deprived of his favourite toy. He moved down to the base of Jeff's shaft, nuzzling the soft skin around his groin lovingly.

"Yeah…that's it…" Jeff groaned. The Canadian blonde extended his tongue; almost lapping at Jeff's skin like a kitten would milk.

"Play with the head," Jeff choked out, his throat starting to close up from pleasure. Adam made a happy little noise at the back of his throat, moving up and starting to run his tongue around the head of Jeff's dick.

"Oh baby," Jeff groaned. Adam lit up at the sight of the pre-cum that was coming from his toy and started licking it up. Jeff groaned again.

"Baby stop," he ordered. Adam whined again, lapping one last time before moving back. Jeff smiled reassuringly.

"You did great baby," he soothed. "I just want to do something different." Adam looked at him.

"I know how much you love my tattoos," he hinted, flexing his muscles. Adams eyes widened and he crawled up Jeff's body. He loved tracing Jeff's tattoos with his tongue and the younger blonde damn well knew it. Sadly Jeff got impatient easily and often stopped him before he was done, flipping him over and fucking him through the mattress. But now he was handcuffed Adam could play to his hearts content. The Canadian started at the root tattoo just behind his ear. IT was his favourite to trace because he could go the entire way down Jeff's arm and if he was lucky he could flick his tongue in between Jeff's fingers. Which was what he was doing now. Jeff was just barely restraining his moans, trying to prove to the camera that he was the one in control.

"Come up here baby," Jeff finally said. "I wanna try something new." Adam moved up according to Jeff's instructions, ending up straddling his face.

"Lean forward," Jeff drawled, waiting for Adam to do as he was told before running his tongue between his cheeks. Adam squeaked, obviously uncertain as to whether to spread his cheeks or to hold onto the headboard. In the end he did both, one hand spreading his cheeks and the other stopping himself from falling into the wall.

Thanks to Adams help Jeff could reach the pucker easily, and began to thrust his tongue in and out of Adam. The blonde knew to keep himself clean because Jeff loved to do this. And he wasn't about to complain because it felt so damn good. He moaned softly and tried to drive down, shrieking when Jeff bit his ass.

"You don't get to take control!" he snapped. "Just for that you're going to stay right there and finger yourself. Get your slutty ass ready for my dick." Adam moaned, before sliding his finger inside his hole. He stretched himself quickly, needing the hard pounding that only Jeff could provide.

"Good bitch," Jeff growled finally. "Now get that ass on my dick and ride me until I cum." Adam whimpered again, moving down and lining himself up before sliding down carefully on Jeff's dick. The lack of lube hurt only a little, Adam knew by now to keep his ass lubed with the flavoured stuff at all times. Jeff liked to eat his hole and fuck him at all times so he had no choice really.

Adam started to ride him hard and fast, almost dropping himself down on the down strokes. He continuously hit his own prostate and it was only through pure strength of will that he managed to keep from cumming.

"Adam!" Jeff roared after what felt like forever to Adam. He let go, making Adam moan loudly at the sensation of being filled with Jeff's cum.

"Cum!" Jeff roared and Adam obeyed, his cum covering his and Jeff's stomachs. The elder blonde slumped against Jeff's chest, only moving when the younger man ordered him to unchain him. Once free Jeff walked into the bathroom, starting the bath running before he went to wake Adam. After a session like that his baby deserved some pampering. His baby safely in the bath, happily soaking, Jeff checked the cameras. Oh he could definitely do something with those tapes. Orton was going to regret ever trying to mess with Jeff Hardy's baby.


End file.
